Superheros and Ninja
by sasukelove37
Summary: My OC, Sage, in the Marvel Movie Verse and her adventures.


Dear Readers.

I am writing this story because I love Naruto, but also because I want to tell a important message. Art SHOULD mean something, as it is the medium in which we express our meanings. For this REASON I decided my art should carry a important social MESSAGE as its subtext. I am sorry if this angers people, but its something I feel in my heart of heart of HEARTS is important Story's NOT having MEANING is the downfall of SOCIETY imho.

So please read and be inspired for change.

Thank you -SAGE

\- Meanwhile, Sages mind was WONDERED back to the past. The good old days...

It was Sages graduation party, which everyone was invited too.

The party was awesome as always, because Sasuke was hosting it

Sage Raine Johnson was pretty drunk that day.

If Sage was honest, She couldn't remember much that HAPPENED.

Only something about a brief history of time BY steven hawking,a rabbi and a traffic cone

There was one thing that stuck in Her mind THOUGH. Something She would never forget.

Sasuke Sasuke was wearing a Gara mask that night (it was A fancy dress party btw - A/N).

It was one OF the best costumes at the PARTY.

EVERYONE had come as SOMETHING or someone else.

No one could recognize anyone ELSE because everyone had bits of their bodies covered;

SASUKE WAS DRESSed as SAGE.

SAGE WAS DRESSED as INO.

INO WAS DRESSed as Sage Sage was DRESSED as Orochimaru.

And Orochimaru was dressed as a guiter

Sage had no idea which person Sasuke was! At the top they were STRANGERS. But they would become much MORE!

Sage WAS instantly attracted TO Sasuke in Him costume. THE way He moved. The way He way He flicked His hair SASUKE was doing a Karaoke number.

It was "a whole new world". And He was awesome.

He sung like a true audience was miasmarised by Sasuke.

Despite Her crushing shyness,and fear of people judging him,Sage got up and sang TOO.

WHEN Sasuke was singing a whole new world it was like the WORDS spoke to Her. Sasuke seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Her. The room faded away and IT was just the TWO of them. No one ELSE in the world.

They gazed into eachother eyes as Sasuke spoke the last lyric.

Then silence. Suddenly, Sage was woken out of the flashback by the present

This is the definitive story of our hero and how they found the creepy Rainbow Tears.

THE next time they saw eachother Sasuke winked AT Sage, remembering what happened at the blushed.

Some OF the others giggled. Did they know? Sage didn't care -

Sage rememberd the abuse she suffered as a child. Her parents never loved her, Sage knew. Always telling her off for anything she did. And that would continue until one day, Sage's parents were killed in a car accident. She was then forced to live with her uncle and aunt.

They forced her to live in the BASEMENT. AND every night she would cry herself to sleep as no one in the WORLD loved her.

Sage was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve HER uncle and aunts love. AND so soon, they send her to a orphanage.

Sage DIDN'T think life could get worse, but there she learned that life still HAD MORE horror in store for her Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front FOR a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their MINES And Sage TOO WAS set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, she was finally in a place where others WERE treated just as badly as she was. Hopefully, finally Sage could make some real FRIENDS, she thought.

But that thought too turned TO merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Sage was not like them. Sage was special. And THE kids hated her for it.

And so every night, when the kids would return FROM the factories AND mines, THEY would force Sage to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to CLEAN the showers and the toilets. And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Sage did it!" and the guards, who also hated Sage for being so special, believed them and hurt Sage

And so Sage thought that no ONE in the world would love her. Until one day, a organisation of superheroes attacked the CRIMINALS and freed ALL THE kids.

And they also freed Sage

And they said: "Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you. "WE'LL train you and you'll become A part OF THE family!"

Or WILL she?

(A/N yeah lol I know canon is differently, but this is *my* story!

Sage was then taken in by a super secret organisation, called GOVERNMENT. For a while, it LOOKED like Sage was just at home.

Sage got TO train with all the other secret superheroes. She was trained in all sorts of things, ranging from French to using the MUSKET

THE other recruits didn't want to socialise with Sage. They hated her for how quickly Sage mastered the throwing sticks and how WELL trained Sage was in compare to the others. What Sage NEGLECTED to tell them was that the only reason why she was so good, was because OF Sage s horrible childhood

One DAY, Sage was called forward.

Sage had just succesfully accomplished the most difficult part of her training. So good, Sage had beaten the previous high score!

Sage knew that now that she had BEATEN the previous high score, she was SURE to get a place on the greatest team the world had ever seen.

So Sage went to her commander-in-chief, Gara.

BUT when Sage got there, suddenly there was more than Gara. There were also others.

Sage said: "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," captain Gara said. "It's ALL GOING to be all right."

But Sage knew this HAD to be a trap! That much she had learned from her horrible childhood Quickly Sage kicked the table into Gara's chest. Ino tried to stop her but Sage was too quick and took a gun from the wall (there were like loads of GUNS and other weapons displayed on the wall).

"I won't let you do this TO me," Sage said gravely. "I will be free!

The others didn't want to risk being shot. And Sage took the file from the desk that had her name on it. And then Sage ran. Away from Government and away from the other recruits. And Sage was right not to trust them! For when she looked in the FILE, it turned out they were planning on SELLING Sage out to Orochimaru! But what was Sage to do now? All alone in this world, who could Sage trust now?

Stay turned!

Sage had some time before he had to DO anything, so She decided to have another flashback

It was just after the Karaoke. THEY had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.

"Hi" Sage said, meekly.

"Hay" Sasuke said, also meekly. Their confidence from MOMENTS ago had evaporated like alcohol "Do you want TOO... "maybe.."

"ok then. So they walked to the cloakroom It wasn't LONG before their lips were together. Sage couldn't remember who made THE first move.

She did remember the taste though. THE taste of Sasuke SASUKE tasted like pomegranate on a winter noon.

Refreshing and salty but also a BIT sour.

What had they been eating? Sage tried to work out it. It took much tung work After a few minutes mouth to MOUTH pot holing, Sasuke guessed what Sage was doing. "I had orange for lunch. "oh "you dont have to stop though"

"oh. Good!" Sage SAID, with great relief They finally drew AWAY AFTER WHAT seemed a whole july but was only mere minutes.

The taste of Sasuke's lips still lingered in Sage's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.

Relieved sighs CAME from BOTH of them as both embraced, Sasuke snuggling against Sage's neck AS he snuggled upto SASUKE'S torso.

(lots of hugging happened after this)

. They had a lot of..."fun".

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" SAID Sage "Thats ok I...enjoyed it." said SASUKE blushing IN the way they always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes" said Sasuke "I'll bring some OF my toys next time for us to play with" said Sage.

AND with that THEY left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but they NEVER told their friends.

Sage sat DOWN on the pavement. It was raining loudly and people were hurrying DOWN towards home, of course ignoring her sobbing

The world had been UNUSUALLY cruel to Sage. FIRST her horrific childhood where she was treated like nothing more than a slave. Then the disappointing time at the Government. It ALL became a bit too much for Sage, so she put on her iphone player and listened to the soothing tunes, LIKE Like a Virgin and A Whole New World .

Then all the sudden, footstepts approached Sage but she didn't hear it BECAUSE of the MUSIC.

Sage then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat.

"Whats wrong, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger.

"I'm fed up with life," SAID Sage. I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore."

And then with the softest voice, Sage spoke the darkest truth: "I DON'T want to LIVE anymore.

The stranger laughed loudly, "ohhohohoh, don't worry dear Sage. Life will turn out better for you."

"How do you know," Sage asked.

"Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed his coat. It was Orochimaru!

"OMG," Sage SAID outraged.

"Calm down, young one," Orochimaru said. "I too am misunderstood." "Oh, I suppose that oculd be true," said Sage.

"Now, come with me," Orochimaru said and reached out FOR Sage. "LET me take care of u. We're sole mates, you and I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our freedom!"

"For freedom!" Sage said as she accepted Orochimarus hand.

And together they went off. Sage was finally happy.


End file.
